User talk:Ascheriit
hi everyone , i'm new here so let's be friends ! Hi! If you mean summaries, then yes. However, we don't post stuff like scanlations or direct translations... Thanks for being interested in this project. yes i mean it , because i've got some new things and i can put new pikks like what god sophia looks like and all. anyways ... i need a place to save new volume's covers so i'll put team in this message , so next to this are the 4 volumes i seen , don't have an idea if you guys have them so ... so this is the 4rth volume's cover Hm, I don't think we have a page yet for the 4th... okay , if you want we can also chat on msn or skype anyways , i'll get a bigger picture of that volume 4 now It's okay. That size is perfect. Thanks! Gatogirl12345 00:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) lol , we are a wiki so i really need to find a bigger size ! Meh, I don't think we need anything larger. This is good enough for the article. i'm french so my english is not so good , but i wonder what meh means ? Don't worry...it's not really a word. yeah , but u knows , im too fed up that a lot english tell me that thing so please just tell me what it means it doesn't really mean anything. It's a word one would use to kinda show more of an expression. It was something like 'neutral' and this face... :/ http://img294.imageshack.us/f/ultimo4fullcover.jpg/ http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa197/esker08/volumes/Ultimo_4.jpg http://www.manga-news.com/public/images/vols/ultimo-3-shueisha.jpg here are three links for bigger pikks Updated! :D So do you want to start a page for readers here ? style make a place for people to read scans No thank you. We are not allowed to place chapter scans on the wiki. This is why our main pages are summaries of the chapters. Gatogirl12345 01:03, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! It's nice to meet you. :) I wish I would of ran into you sooner. I envy you and all the other people that can read chinese. Thanks for the info.KimeraRealm 22:35, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay... Divinecross can cover us for 15-17. I just need a translation script if you can find and provide that for 18-20. Unfortunately, I cannot really work on it myself till December. :( If you can make or find one, leave it in the Discussion Pages of the Chapters. If you're looking for 18-20, than please go to the chapter summaries talk page! There some information you might been want to see! Oh, I think the volume cover pages are great for Jealous and Miryuu's pages. 00:58, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Alois Trancy :you want an original version in japanese or a version in english for me to translate ? and for the 5th volume cover i'll got it soon If you're talking about translating chapter 17-20 from dm5, then translate it into english upload them on manga online place. You really understand chinese? And you had visit the chapter summaries talk page, right? 22:58, September 30, 2010 (UTC) alois trancy : i'm chinese and yes i can understand chinese , here's a website for you http://c.ikunlun.net/tree.php?tree_id=70 this is where i look for new chapters , i'm waiting for the 22th for now , so what do you want me to do ? You're Chinese?!?!?! Than can you to translate the chapters and upload them on a online manga site or do you know anybody that can do it? Or can you tell us what's happening in chapters 16-21? Also, I don't really know what I should tell you, but I suggest you to keep watch on the chapter summaries talk page, that where I usually go if I have something to say or tell. 23:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) yes i am chinese , so if you want me to do the chapter summaries , i'll do it , also , you can buy the monthly shonen jump for mnew chapters everymonth , since it's a wiki , i'm surprised to be able to be useful after all LOL , so .. chapter 16 , ultimo and yamato travels to know why that old guy is jealous of everything ... chapter 17 , iruma explains his opinion of justice and then , dunstan show us that he can use all kind of doji power , chapter 18 , musashi and sophia get their best and use GoD sophia to kill iruma and jealousy , then yamato tried to block them , and while yamato and musashi are quarrelling , jealousy and iruma takes advantage on musashi and sophia and deaply injured them both , chapter 19 ... nothing special , chapter 20 , vice killed pardonner and shakujii , then gauge and slow transforms into GoD gauge and GoD slow and fight agaist demon mask of vice's . after that , akira and sayama , at sayama's birthday party , orgullo (prideful doji) shows up hidden near sayama's house , chapter 21 : yamato and rune ... looks so gay , but yamato owned jealousy !!! and i dont think i can paste my translations in a website even if i translates them into english so ... Okay.......but you need to more details and please work on your gammer and spelling. And what do you mean Yamato "owned" Jealous in chapter 21? What happen? 22:12, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ? This is good news! Okay, how about it. I, or anyone else, pretty much try to summarize just by pictures alone. If and when possible, you can fill what was said. alois trancy : go to the website i gived you and then you have the images , and for yamato owned jealousy , i mean yamato stopped his current master , which is rune and read jealousy's heart again , he beated the emotions of jealousy in a easy way ... actually i discovered that pardonner'S power is corporeal manipulation , he used this power to heal musashi's wounds from jealousy I already read the chapter when it came out on dm5! I just don't understand what they are saying! Sheesh..... So, Yamato-sama "read" Jealous's heart again, huh? It seem that Yamato is the only one the can do that to him...hehe. I find it strange how touchy Jealous gets when Yamato does that, it makes Jealous blush a lot!~_^ So, what going at the end with Rune and Yamato? Did they work things out, and what about Jealous? Is he going to be alright? Is he mad at Yamato? And WHY are were they getting into Darumada's police car at the end?! And what about Desir and Miyoshi, what were they talking about and WHAT THE HECK were they doing in the car?!! By the way, in chapter 20, what was Jelaous and Orgullo talking about? They look kinda of sad in it.....Another thing, what do you mean you can't post your translations?!?!?! There are many online manga site like MANGAREADER, MangaPark, MangaRush, Manga123 or a place called OtakuZone, they all have chapters 1-15!!! 21:15, October 26, 2010 (UTC) alois trancy : sorry but I just can't get the permission to post ... you see i'm noob lol , after that , jealousy seems to be pretty calm right now , it's more like about a time for a akira vs yamoto to see who'll win sayama's heart , if i get more time , i'll make some translations ... I think that yamato make rune's jealousy disapears , but im sure about that he did something to make jealousy unable to read his own heart . chapter 22 will be out soon too Okay...... Yamato made Rune's jealousy dissappear? What did Yamato say to Rune? Did Jealous think about anything special, after Yamato and Rune made up, in his head? Y'know the part when he sat down on the floor with the shock face? He was thinking about something. Also, if you a "noob", then do you know anybody the can get permission to post? 01:23, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Alois trancy : i don't lol , that's the problem , i'm a translator but i work only for french peoples in a french scan website , so that's why i have a bad grammar Okay, so you're chinese, and yet you work on french website?! Translating the chapters will have to wait..... 21:55, October 27, 2010 (UTC) alois trancy : yeah , i'm close to be trilingual , lol , And that means what? 03:06, October 28, 2010 (UTC) alois trancy : i mean that i'm close to be able to communicate in 3 languages , chinese french and maybe english ... Oh, good for you!^-^ 21:27, October 28, 2010 (UTC) alois trancy : oh thanks ^^ , also , have you added the informations i gave you ? What do you mean? I thought we're just talking! Besides, I not good at editing wikis nor I know how, and even if I did there're too little information to even use! 00:29, October 29, 2010 (UTC) alois : ... i thought you were catgirl O.o Wha!?! A catgirl? What does that mean?! 21:25, October 29, 2010 (UTC) alois : no i mean catgirl , this is the name of this wiki's admin , i tought i was talking to her ... so who are you then ? Oh..........well, Gatogirl is the only active admin around here, kinda of..........I'm just a new, but major, fan the series. I cause a big stir due to my sudden appearnce. But all and all, I'm just a reader here nothing more, nothing less. I'm called "Hana" on the internet. 02:06, October 30, 2010 (UTC) alois trancy : oh i see ... im called alois trancy the miracle worker lol , what origins are you ? I'm vietnamese, but I'm not very into my origins. 17:57, October 30, 2010 (UTC) alois trancy : oh i see , me i am into my origins , i really likes china Hmmmmm....... 05:03, November 2, 2010 (UTC) alois : lol and don't answer only hmmmm when you post xD Yeah, yeah. 21:59, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Haha, yeah...unfortunately I am the only admin. I think it's safe to say that the other guys ditched this. I wouldn't be surprized though if they saw chap 21. Anyways, Alois, please start from there. If you would like, you can also help me for information of the other chapters. I'll ask Divine to go from where she left off to 20. Weird, you should have permission to post stuff though. So, French, Chinese, and English. I'm trying to learn Japanese and Italian. :3 Anyways, you also said posting to a forum. What forum is this? Is the forum private and I would have to sign up? D:Gatogirl12345 02:56, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't see why you would need the raws. We need the translations but the script alone is enough. Regardless, I'll still look out for them because they can be useful for our wiki articles.Gatogirl12345 00:38, November 11, 2010 (UTC) alois trancy : ... argh i dont want to explain it again ... and for the forum its an official forum like manga reader and stuff ... japanese sure can be useful :D , anyways i'll do it this week end Please do. Because I just don't get it why you would need the original raws unless we're decorating the wiki pages. I'd stick with maintaining a Wiki so people can read it as an alternative to scanlations. Gatogirl12345 23:09, November 11, 2010 (UTC) alois trancy : oh okay ... lets see ... i need it for my translations , because ... i can erase the sayings with paint but i actually can't erase sentences written in the images not in the bubles ... so that's why ... but why are you asking me why i want raw by the way ? You were asking about the raws on my page before. On the other hand, we just need the translations. It's just extra work on you if you want to scanlate to an english version. Also companies are continuously putting down the law on copyright. Already at dangerous waters here so I would say make the work simple and just raw translation. Whatever you do on the French site though, you're on your own. :) Gatogirl12345 04:15, November 13, 2010 (UTC) alois trancy :yeah but i just need a website on what i can post my translations now ... You can join a free blog site. Blogger, live journal, wordpress...etc.Gatogirl12345 16:41, November 13, 2010 (UTC) alois trancy : i just dont know how to ... sign up to the site. Once you're signed up to a site, it's at the most a couple more steps. Or you can just join livejournal and start posting at http://community.livejournal.com/mech_boy_ultimo or your own journal there. Where the heck have you been!?!?!?!? Where have been?!?! Its been months since you were here!.......Anyway, thanks for the pictures and telling me about Ikunlan.net in the first. I almost forgot about that place, and that's where dm5 get their scans for Ultimo for their site! ^-^ Ultimo Hana 19:04, February 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Alois Trancy : oh lol, the exact adress is ://c.ikunlun.net/tree.php?tree_id=70 and also, i was absent cuz i had exams and school problems lol, but still, we must change some names in the wiki, cuz the translators of shonen jump had it wrong, when i saw the chapter where jealousy enters demon spider mode, they wrote demon spider, but when it's gauge and slow, they wrote god gauge instead of god pork, WTF ???, so i think we should translate the names right. Ummm......You're not making sense......and let the admins handle those kinds of things,okay? You haven't been around and you're not very adapt to english yet, so don't worry about it. Ultimo Hana 21:13, February 19, 2011 (UTC) im okay for that but i do make sense, every doji's with an animal symbol, and when they unleash their god or demon form, each's name comes with a god or demon word first and their respective animal, so god gauge is not the exactly right translation-''' Alois''' Ummm...it is, it a good Dōji Icon is always title god with their name and the evil Dōji is after their animal theme! Oh, can you at least put you singature at the end of your comments! Ultimo Hana 21:00, February 20, 2011 (UTC) thats exactly what i said ! its wrong to do it that way ! i know chinese and the animal names in chinese and japanese are the same for those simple words, and for my signature, i dont know how to do it Alois Trancy 01:07, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Uh-uh........just don't think about the icon stuff anymore, we got it under control. Ultimo Hana 01:45, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Where did you go Alois? How would you like to add more to our future chapter summary section? We would be very greatful. KimeraRealm 09:45, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Admin Offer I see that you are one dedicated contributor, though you won't be on for 24 hours a day. I'm offering you admin priviledges if you want. DVc http://c.ikunlun.net/tree.php?tree_id=70 , thats the website i went on, also, i will do the future summaries for you guys, though that i am the only chinese speaking man in the wiki i suppose, also, for the admin previleges, i would like them but, i don't know what to do with them exactly. No offence, Alois, but DivineCross, I think you shouldn't be giving out admin previleges like that! We are small wiki, yes, but you can't make everyone a admin! Ultimo Hana 04:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Hana. And besides, wouldn't I be an admin before Alois? I feel jealous and forgotten.>< KimeraRealm 07:41, March 6, 2011 (UTC) EDIT CONFLICT: Sorry, everyone, but, when I leave, only 3 admins will be active! @KimeraRealm, I'm sorry, no one has forgotten you. Don't feel Jealous. @Hana, I see the point. Thanks for the advice. Oh, please don't Capitalize the C in my name. I would appreciate it. @Everyone, I'm not selling out admin priviledges...Before I go out and shout these stuff out, I consider the dedication, the talent, the skills and capabilities, and all. Remember that. So, calm down and have a nice day, why won't you? =D You're welcome......I think......Ultimo Hana 19:20, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I dont really mind not having admin privileges because I will not use it anyways, i mean, i dont know what to do with it, so ... Alois Trancy 16:33, March 6, 2011 (UTC) So does this mean...that Alois gets the offer of Admin before me because he knows Chinese? Or because he's just better than me all in all? :( KimeraRealm 21:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Dudes! What's going on here? KimeraRealm, he's not better than you (heck we're all equals here). Look at how much you've contributed to this site! I think Jealous' page, among many others, would be sh*t if you haven't ever touched it. You've added the covers to the chapters, and not to mention you've cleaned up spelling/grammer mistakes when none of us have even noticed it. Being a mod is JUST as important as being an admin. I wish I could stress this point more clearly.... but you're very, very important here. Remember that.. Reikanobutushi 21:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Awww....thank you so much! :) *hugs* You're a sweetheart. KimeraRealm 23:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) EDIT CONFLICT: Guys...I mean, gals...why in blue hell are we all acting like helpless women? We're all equals, that's undoubtable. The wiki would be nothing but sh** if even a single one of us didn't come. We're all important here, and it doesn't change the fact that the wiki would fall apart if everyone's not here. Oh, this is so hard...Kimera, I've already explained, we're all equals here. No one means too much, no one means too less. So, this is not the time for us, for anyone to be acting like this. As long as you guys feel all right, I'll be in good shape, too. So, please, do not ever get jealous or something. Actually, this statement is so wrong. I'm not gonna flood this page to prove what I've or anyone has done in this place, and I'm not moody enough to lose my temper. I've been extremely jealous one time before to the point I couldn't even sleep properly for a week, which was caused by a guy in the IRC. I can tell. For some reason, that time I was jealous makes me feel the same way this exact moment. And envy is a sin. Surely everyone knows that. I can admit that I'm afraid of losing this place, losing everyone here, considering that I won't be around in 4 months. I've done arrangements to take only one year in my new school so I can continue my online schooling and continue my job here. I hope in that time I'm gone everyone's importance to each other will not decrease. I also want it to be 2012 already because something very important will happen to me in Wikia. The number one thing we should do is hug each other. I mean, I'm not distancing myself from you gals. If Kimera feels jealous and forgotten, I can agree that I somehow feel the same way, too. I'm extremely sorry I couldn't remain neutral, I tried my very best to. I fail..... If the wiki falls apart, the administrators fail their job. And that's bad. And no admin would ever want to be remembered as "The Admin who failed his wiki", do they? This topic is giving me the impression that someone is giving birth in the middle of a piano competition. Divine wants to merely evade T__T I don't remember you explaining to me about equality. Unless I missed it somewhere. Admins do have more authority, but we are all important. We're not acting helpless, I'm just speaking my mind. It's alright, don't worry about it. KimeraRealm 05:25, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Kimera, it's on your talk page, if you don't mind...I'm not my sister who loves to give out sermons. Then, Julie, are you implying that you have kept something this big inside? Remember that you have us. You can speak your mind freely and we'll listen. Alois Trancy, I'm sorry for flooding your talk page. Now, this should settle it. JUlie, if you feel you have to speak your mind, or if you just feel something you can't overcome, we're here to listen anytime. Don't ever say it's alright, one more thing. When you say that it makes me think you're in pain or something... yeah thanks you, but there's more important too, we are a wiki here, not a website for helping crybabies you know, i know it can be mean for me to say it, but you've did a big conflict in MY talk page and i REALLY don't appreciate it, jealousy is a formidable source for conflict and other, i would like to remember you , please do not redo this okay ? i don't want conflicts in my talk page because of your jealousy and resentments, i don't even knows you Alois Trancy 14:07, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Greetings. I'm sorry for the flooding of your talk page. Yes, you are right, this isn't a site for helping out crybabies and settling their envy and resentments. I completely understand. That's why I encourage everyone to go online in the wiki's IRC Channel. We promise, we will not redo this again. Yes. Sorry again. =) Now, have a good day, for real >:| Translation Pages I begun to translate few pages, you can see them at http://ultimo-translate.leforumgratuit.com/t2-chapter-23#2 i've just begun with chapter 23 so far 18:26, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Wow! THAT'A AWESOME!!!!!!^-^ Yoichi is such a NIce person! He so sweet to Service!! <3.....Hey, what about chapters 21 and 22? Why did you skip them?.....Anyway, your're the BEST Reika!!!!!..........One more thing, WHAT THE HECK HAPPEN WHEN I WAS GONE!??!?!?!?! I not that I mind, but what's with the new colors of the wiki? And DivineCross is adding a info box on the bottom of the pages!?! That amazing, now it will been easier to links to the others characters and stuff!!! Ultimo Hana 18:49, March 7, 2011 (UTC) erm, I just wanted to try to translate a chapter, of course i will do chapter 22 , but chapter 21 is already in the shonen jump so i dont think I want to do it ... by the way, It's gonna be long before the other chapters are finished though, today i have more free times than ever so that's why i did it. 18:58, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Ummm, you're not Reika....if you were then you'll know that chapter 21 is NOT in the Shounen Jump! Ultimo was taken out of Shounen Jump, starting with in their March issue!!! That why Chapter 21 needs to be translated!!!! Ultimo Hana 19:19, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Did you even seen at what talk page youre at ? I am alois trancy ... and of course I'm not reika, also, if your information is right, then i'll translate chapter 21 later too, thouhg it's not always easy to do them ... the chinese version uses a lot of expressions that doesn't exist in english, like when i made yamato to sya : his live is more miserable than mine ! if you change that in chinese, it's something like : he's in bitter shit than me or something like that so it would be funny, but you would not understand that he talk about his life Yo, I'm Reika. OMG ALOIS TRANCY, thanks SO much for the translations! You should really do Chapter 21 and Chapter 22 too, because like Hana said, they don't have Ultimo in Shonen Jump USA anymore. We need the translations for them too. Are you a fan of Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji), btw? Alois Trancy is a cool character. Reikanobutushi 19:45, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but you should have log in first! Reika sometimes doesn't log in and the address number is similar to her! Anyway, godd work and keep it up.! I wonder if there a way post on a online manga site or if there someone that can do it for us.......a lot fans will be very happy! Ultimo Hana 19:56, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Though i dont know how to post on them, but if i've knew, i would post on mangareader.net that's for sure, besides, yes i am a fan of black butler, i love alois as much as i love all my friends lol, such a cool guys xD Yup! Alois is really cool! Though personally I like Ciel and Sebestian xD. But Claude is an awesome butler too. Just continue doing your best and translating whatever you can. Where you're posting it is fine too. I wish I knew Chinese.... Reikanobutushi 20:09, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, work hard! I like Kuroshitsuji too! <3 I keep up on all the latest stuff, from Manga to the OVAs from the DVD that finishing up the anime series once and for all to the English Dub version! But I don't really Alois and Claude, they are so creepy! -_- I love Ciel and Sebastian though, but I have an on-off respect thing for them, I admire them, but they do bad things that really irks me! Ultimo Hana 21:16, March 7, 2011 (UTC) For new people who will read my traslated pages, I would like to know your comments and maybe some fact with the funny stuff in the manga too :3 I'm REALLY thankful that you're translating all of this! I had a feeling that Sumako liked Desir, but I find it absolutely ADORABLE that her love is considered "good", not "evil" (looks like you screwed up in finding somebody with Lust, Desir). Your English isn't bad at all! But what do you mean by "some fact with the funny stuff" though? Like, you want information on the characters? Reikanobutushi 20:48, March 7, 2011 (UTC) nah i meant that things like when yamato says : his live is more miserable than mine ! a small reference to his mother who scares him lol, but in chinese its really more funny, it would sounds like : his like is a worst shit than mine ! something like that lol Oh hahaha yeah XD. Yamato's life doesn't suck just because of his mother - just look at the terrible day he's having XD. Musashi pointed a gun at him, he got stabbed and beat up by Jealous and Iruma, Jealous became his best friend's doji, Rune tied him to a bed naked. Yoichi's life.... really bad though lolol Reikanobutushi 21:09, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Don't make fun of him! Poor Yamato-sama, he has it really hard! T-T Ultimo Hana 21:16, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Lol , just another thing, what do you guys think of the characters in ultimo ? my favorite one is ultimo himself of course, he looks so cool and when i've seen his cold face (in another chapter, when they talked about lady gekko i think) i completely made him my favorite one ! ^^ after him is vice, when i've seen him in the future looking so sad (when yamato took the pledge with ultimo), he was just so cool for me though, it's like he's regretting being evil or something ^^ Alois Trancy 21:55, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Haha sorry Hana :X The characters in Ultimo are AWESOME (Pardonner <3). Ultimo is pretty cool, and I like how he has a dark, cool side to him too, instead of just being all good and happy. Do you have any theories on why Vice looks sad in the future? I think it's because he does, in the end, regret being evil. Reikanobutushi 22:07, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I think too, i think that it's because seeing all those good dojis being so happy and so good makes him very curious and making him more kind than before, therefore, i think that vice treats K in a lot better way than how desire treats his own master, i find how vice treats K pretty funny with their hamburgers, but desire just makes me really sad for miyochi, also, the other way can be the fact that he matured, he became more humain and grown up with a little sentiment of regrets and a very tired feeling for being evil Alois Trancy 22:12, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I love Yamato-sama, Ultimo, the the others good dojis and their masters, and Yamato's bandits friends! I have a soft spot for Jealous, he's different from the others.<3 Ultimo Hana 22:38, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Seems like reika won't answer to my theories for vice ... Alois Trancy 22:59, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Nah, it just take heer time to answers! Don't worry about it! ^-^ Ultimo Hana 23:01, March 7, 2011 (UTC) On another subject.... Service is so freaking cool too XD. My love for him is going up just from reading the translations of Chapter 23!!! "So if you're a man Desir, you better surrender now" SO EPIC. Gahh, I love it when characters say stuff like that during battle XD. And Desir is being a jerk right now. If I was Miyoshi's doji I would love her T_T Reikanobutushi 23:05, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Service is awesome!! Ultimo Hana 23:13, March 7, 2011 (UTC) lol yeah, i think until tonight, I will finish the pages until page 25, sorry to be so long but I'm not a free man though, i'm only 15 and i have to study lol, but my "love"(lil' reference for yoichi xD) for the manga ultimo had bring me into this wiki and into the work of traslator ! ^-^ That's fine. Just remember to translate whenever you can! And thank you again for translating!! Cool we're the same age! Reikanobutushi 23:46, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Someone can make the summaries for me though? I really loves the sin of pride, but orgullo just looks gross ... i really don't like it !!! T-T and rage's pretty cool though, avaro and edile are such uncool things, just like palace, jealousy and desire are pretty cool, but vice out-class them all !! xDDD also, i would not like to get admin but i would like a place in the staff with ultimo's avatar *-*, just as the translator ^^ Alois Trancy 23:55, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't think that's possible.......the translations is rough......Ultimo Hana 00:09, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Try asking DivineX about being in the wikia staff. I'm sure she'll recognize you as a translator. The translations have a few grammer mistakes, yes, but they aren't that rough. By "God Finch" I think he meant "God Bird" (since Finch is a type of bird), or "God Service". Besides from that, his translations are pretty reliable.Reikanobutushi 00:19, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes but you see, at the left of god finch, there's a chinese version, and the two chinese signs mean both : "god" and "finch", which a a small bird instead of the chinese caracter for bird, besides, if you want to talk about my translations, then just try to translate an english manga into french, you'll see why i fail so much Ultimo Hana. Alois Trancy 00:33, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, you're doing the best you can, and I'm sure when the english version is out, Service's icoon will be called "God Service" like the others. Ultimo Hana 00:52, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't really cares about it you know, i just do it for the translation to make others happy, i wont change anything in the whole wiki, you can name it like you want, but if you thinks i'm so rough with my grammar i can also stop translating too, i'm doing that by sacrificing my own time for study you know, so stop complaining please, i've seen in many pages your critics about my english, and i am really tired of it, it doesn't encourage me at all Alois Trancy 01:01, March 8, 2011 (UTC)